Ghoul Days
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: SDMIverse; after the defeat of The Evil Entity Nibiru and his minions, Scooby Doo and company find themselves in a world without mysteries, before they decide to travel east to the infamous Miskatonic University. However, does that mean that the new time line's Crystal Cove is devoid of mysteries and the supernatural? Not on your life...


**Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2014 Hanna Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network, as well as any and all other people and companies that have ever been involved with the production of Scooby Doo over the years.**

**As is the case with all of my fan fiction pieces, I do not plan on making any money from writing this... ever..., in addition I am merely writing this as a fan, nothing more and nothing less.**

**Also, the events of this story take place following the events of episode 52(titled _Come Undone_) of Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated; also, this story contains some spoilers for _Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School _and contains spoilers for the entire Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated series, including the series finale.**

Chapter 1

Fred Jones Jr., Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo have gone through as much in their young lives as most people have gone through in a lifetime, maybe more; this group of mere teenagers and a talking canine went from being normal high school students to being thrust into the middle of a remarkable, but terrifying mystery involving unknown secrets revolving around their hometown of Crystal Cove, California.

It all started simply enough with a strange monster trapping people in what turned out to be frozen yogurt, of course as far as these four teens and their Great Dane would later discover, nothing would be simple in the months to come.

At the same time, our intrepid adolescents had to deal with parents who didn't approve of what they were doing, mainly solving mysteries as it ruined the town's main attraction: the hamlet's strange history of ghost sightings, monster appearances, haunted houses, and so on.

As if meddling parents weren't enough, our group had to deal with a sheriff who wanted to arrest them at every turn for solving mysteries, a mayor who was one of the gang's parents, and a general malaise as far as the townsfolk were concerned in terms of the group's detective work.

Everything that Mystery Incorporated, as they called themselves soon changed with the group's discovery of a strange locket in one of Crystal Cove's caves below the city and a strange phone call from someone called Mr. E, who warned them, but helped them at the same time investigate Crystal Cove's strange history.

In the months to come, these four teens and their canine would go through many trials, namely being separated multiple times, finding out Fred's father had kidnapped him was a child, a search for said teen's real parents, and many betrayals from people whom the five members of Mystery Incorporated thought they could trust.

It was a long and arduous process investigating Crystal Cove's history, and when it was over several of the group's friends had been devoured by an evil entity trying to gain ultimate power thanks to one extremely greedy former mystery solving parrot named Professor Pericles; for Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo, it wasn't a matter of what the team had gone through, it was their friendship and bravery that helped save the day and Crystal Cove from certain destruction... or did it?

After a tremendous battle between the new Mystery Incorporated, Pericles and the evil entity's minions, there was a great explosion and when it was over, everything seemed to be OK; Crystal Cove was still standing, the five members of Mystery Inc. were still around and there seemed to be no trace of any evil that had been practiced in the small town.

Oh, but did Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby have a lot to learn about what they had done and accomplished; for when they saw the new Crystal Cove and explored it, they found Fred's parents were not evil as they had been in the previous time line and made a living delivering babies into the world, not to mention Shaggy's parents, Daphne's parents and most of the group's friends and acquaintances having vastly different lives then the ones they been a part of previously.

In short, all the mysteries and all of the danger that the teens had gone through in the past was over, and they were now in a new world, a world without something which had been the lifeblood of the group before... mainly mysteries.

There were no ghosts, no vampires, no sea monsters, nothing that had anything to do with the gang's previous lives; so, without a purpose in this new world, they found themselves wondering what they could possibly accomplish in the future, that is until the man who was Fred's father, and the former mayor of Crystal Cove, in the previous time-line of course gave them an offer they couldn't refuse to paraphrase the movie _The Godfather_.

It turns out, Mr. E. who was a somewhat valuable ally in previous times was now of all people: the famous science fiction and horror writer Harlan Ellison(whom the gang had met in a previous adventure); Mr. E, or Mr. Ellison explained to the group that he knew what was occurring, and had survived the new time-line the group had created, and that this was not the first time the universe had reset itself.

After an offer of being enrolled at Miskatonic University, which Mr. Ellison was teaching at, the gang decided to take off on a road trip, much like previous times; this time however, Mystery Incorporated was going to attend college, where after solving every mystery and stopping by every burger stand on the way, they would uncover more mysteries and uncover more strange creatures and be involved in ore unusual adventures in the years to come.

That story however, is a story for another time and another place; this story however involves the new Crystal Cove, a place where mysterious things will still occur, and where a certain two residents of the town are about to get involved in one of the strangest mysteries they would ever encounter.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the short length of chapter one; I basically decided to use this chapter to set up the story and the mystery mentioned within. Needless to say, things are about to get a lot more interesting in Crystal Cove in chapters to come :)


End file.
